Spencer's House and the Barn
The Hastings Residence Barn.jpg|Spencer's Barn ''' '''Address: Bridgewater Terrace The nicest of all the Liars' homes, Spencer's mansion comes with a pool and a "barn" that has its own full bath. It seems to have once been a farm house (something explicit in the books, but not the TV series). Season 1 Melissa and Wren move into the barn in the first episode, despite the fact that Spencer's parents had promised it to Spencer for her junior year; Melissa makes claim to it, as she says her and Wren need privacy. Wren moves out shortly thereafter, but Melissa stays in the barn, nonetheless. The barn is first seen in "Pilot," and it is clear from when it is seen a year later that Spencer had done extensive renovations to the barn during her sophomore year. In the next episode, Spencer makes out with Wren in her bedroom with the door wide open. Naturally, Melissa sees the exchange and ejects Wren from the barn the next day. Similarly, when Spencer had made out with Ian, she had done it on the front lawn in broad daylight while practicing her hockey swing. Melissa hadn't noticed this one, but Ali had. Spencer's home is somewhat vandalized by "A" one night when the Pretty Little Liars are together. "A" rearranges a broken flower pot in the kitchen to resemble a tombstone and also plants a tube of lipstick in Spencer's bedroom closet after scrawling a message with that lipstick on her vanity. "A" had planted a video camera inside Spencer's closet, but it is gone when the girls go looking for it. As of Ian's moving in, Spencer feels less and less secure in her home, though her parents attribute her fear of Ian to jealousy of everything Melissa's. Police search Spencer's room with a warrant after she becomes a person of interest in Alison's murder investigation. Season 2 In Season 2, when someone tries to enter her kitchen unannounced, she brandishes a knife, out of fear for her trespasser's intentions; then Toby reveals himself. Spencer's home gets broken into by Mike, who breaks the window and flies out violently, pushing Aria when she tries to investigate. Known Residents *Spencer Hastings *Veronica Hastings *Peter Hastings *Melissa Hastings (until season 2B) *Ian Thomas (from his marriage to Melissa until his death) *Wren Kingston (only for a few days) Spencer's Room Spencer's room reflects Spencer's personality. It has very classic pieces, such as her antique standing oval mirror and the canopy style bed. She has a cork board with past diplomas and awards displayed on it. Her desk is covered in trophies, and she has many books. She has a four poster bed and a computer on her desk. DSC04795.JPG spencersroom.jpg 056.JPG Behind The Scenes Rachel Kamerman, set designer for Pretty Little Liars, has said that the backstory she went with in creating Spencer's house is that it represents old money, being in the Hastings family for a very long time. She says she played off of Spencer's love of design, her preppiness, and her conservative burberry-esque personality. The wallpaper in Spencer's room was flown in from England and is one of the most expensive pieces on the set; Kamerman wanted to make the Hastings' economic status very clear via the opulent piece. The childhood pictures of Spencer are really of Troian Bellisario when she was younger. Gallery Spencer's living room2.jpg|Living Room Couch 5.png|Spencer's room AM1131.png|Spencer's living room Break in at the Hastings'.jpg|Break-in at the Hastings' Residence Ujbwwk1u.png|Spencer's living room spencer's room undone.jpg|Spencer's bedroom - undone spencer's desk.jpg|Spencer's desk spencer's lucky.jpg|Stairwell spencer's kitchen.jpg|Spencer's kitchen Navigational Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Private Residences Category:Places in Rosewood Category:Hangouts Category:Book Location Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Hastings Family